


Little Lion

by your_boi_leon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Sorta relatable sorta not, Trans Male Character, doin’ all the parts eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_boi_leon/pseuds/your_boi_leon
Summary: Leon tries to deal with dysphoria, family, and the like. And thats hard to deal with.





	Little Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first story here! I hope you enjoy my story even if its unrelatable lmao. Its sort of a homage, since I named myself after Leon himself.

My name is Leon, and I am a man. A manly man, a very manly man.

And.. Im trans. 

When I was younger, I've never felt complete with girls.

Nor did I feel content with my name.

"Eva!" Mom called, gaining my attention and my pure dislike. "We have to go out!" Oh boy, this again.

"Why?"

"Honey, we want you to experience more time with your family. Besides what do you even do besides texting random people online. You know how they’re dangerous.” Mom says in a happy tone, despite those words cutting deep.

‘Are you serious? Most people online are teenagers.’ I retaliate in my mind. 

And we get to visit family, huh. Well, fuck. Guess I get to be deadnamed time and time again.

"Mom, do I need to get dressed again or am I fine like this?"

"Maybe in a more comfortable outfit. Its a long trip after all.”

And there I went avoiding topics about relationships, weight and other things that I didn’t pick up. Plus deadname extravaganza.

And it hurt to the core.

Being a closeted trans guy is a pain.


End file.
